


More Than Just Fine

by greenjello94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, mentioning of john's parents, sort of a study in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were both just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's all fine

John Watson was a man of many things. He was a soldier. A doctor. He was caring, kind, passionate about many things, stubborn in many ways and timid about his feelings. It probably was due to his childhood, or at least growing up as a teenager with his sister kicked out after their father found out she was gay. And that was another thing. John Watson was certainly not gay. He kept his sexuality hidden, deep, deep down. And it wasn’t because he was homophobic, no, of course not. He was only 13 when he realised he must be interested in boys and 14 when he saw and nearly fell over when he saw 15 year old Katie McNally. So he thought his interest in boys was just envy, since all the crushes he had on were on older, stronger, boys who always had a girl on their arm at the school dances. It wasn’t until a week before his 16th birthday, he startling fell for Peter Campbell, a new player on the school’s junior rugby team and thankfully, he shortly learned of the term ‘bisexual’ and was relieved to learn he was not abnormal for finding both girls and boys attractive.

 

Sadly, around the same time when John Watson learned and accepted bisexuality, his older sister Harriet, or Harry, had come out as gay, and that she had been seeing her best friend Rosie and after dealing with two weeks of fights and tears, 18-year old Harriet Watson left their home, or was kicked out by their red-faced father, their timid, teary mother silent behind their father. And so John kept his feelings for other boys a secret. And over the next two and half years, the secret got buried, and it wasn’t until his third year in university, living much farther from his parents now, that John let loose that secret and began his first relationship with a man.

 

And so it went on. John Watson grew up, dated loads of women, rarely any serious enough to ‘meet the parents’ and had three rather long serious relationships with three different men. His parents only ever hearing about his ‘girlfriends’. John Watson kept that one secret though, deep down and never told his parents, never planned on telling them, that he was bisexual.

 

But after the heartbreaking relationship John developed with his commanding officer, Major James Sholto, John tried to just date women and hoped he could find a wife who would tolerate his nightmares and his limp but that never happened. And after returning home one last time after being shot and seeing the demons of war, he slowly fell into depression until that a particular day in late January.

 

And later, much later, as his life changed drastically, and he had met the best, most wisest man he would ever know, and the girlfriends slowly disappeared, John Watson could now be described as fine.

 


	2. Confession

 John tiredly made his way up the seventeen stairs into 221b Baker Street, nearly dragging his duffel bag as he walked into the sitting.

 

Sherlock, he saw, was curled on the sofa, in a sulk obviously, and John sighed, not at all ready for the whining and complaining for lack of murder at the moment.  

 

He tossed his duffel bag near the door, hung up his coat, wiggled out of his shoes, and proceeded to the kitchen to get some tea made. Sherlock only made the slightest movement, simply by turning around to view the sitting room and glared at John for having been gone that past three days.

 

“Oh don’t give me that look Sherlock, I am _not_ in the mood to have my whole trip be deduced and analyzed, thank you very much.” John grumbled as he stood on his toes to reach a clean mug.

 

Sherlock stood up swiftly, and ignoring John’s plea, spoke his deductions out loud. “You went on a three and half day trip to visit your parents. You were at first pleased to see them, but that quickly went away with their pestering about you and a lack of a wife. They pleaded with you about their age and how they have no grandchildren and proceeded in making you feel guilty. They didn’t even mention Harry or how sober she’s been or how she and Clara are back together and are expecting a baby. You got tired after only the first day, but had to stay because you had initially told them you’d be staying three days. Really John, you _obviously_ knew it would turn out bad, it’s your own fault you told them how long you’d be staying and so you couldn’t leave because that’s who you are.” Sherlock huffed, clearly angry about something John could really care less about right now, for he was much angrier now.

 

“Jesus, Sherlock, I told you I didn’t want to hear about it.” He gritted his teeth, clutching his mug of tea as he stalked to his chair.

 

“I just don’t understand why you put up with them.” Sherlock spat out, falling back down onto the sofa. “It’s just so idiotic of you. How can you just let them pester you and pester you until you are exhausted and then when you come home we _both_ are angry and exhausted and then you do it all over again 6 months later.”

 

John’s jaw was tense, his eyes narrowed as he was about to spat out a remark when Sherlock’s words were reprocessed in his mind. He sputtered, confused, and asked a question instead. “Why do you care so much?”

 

Sherlock tensed before answering. He kept his head down as he spoke. “It’s obvious, isn’t?.” He said quietly, before raising his voice and kept it flat. “Your parents pester you about not having a wife, and for the next three weeks after visiting them, you will go out with a few dates, trying not that hard to actually turn any of those dates into a long term relationship and then you’ll give up for who knows why honestly. You’re gonna have to settle on someone John, so just get on with and stop dragging me through it all,” he snapped out the last bit before turning his back to John.

 

John was dumbfounded. “I...Sherlock…” He paused, trying to put his words together carefully. “I don’t want to leave though.”

 

Sherlock huffed, interrupting John’s next carefully constructed sentence. “Oh please John, it’s obvious you want to marry someone someday and have children and it’s not at all having to do with making your parents happy. I’ve seen you with Molly and Lestrade’s kid, I know you want to have what they have and what every other daft human being has John, I’m not an idiot-”

 

“Shut up, Sherlock.” John spat, as he stood up. “ _You_ are the only one that is being daft. I mean, it’s…” He paused clearly realising he’s about to let out a deep secret. “It’s so obvious to Lestrade, to Molly, to Mycroft...to practically every client, I mean, how could you not have seen it?” he said the last part softly, his face relaxing in resignation.

 

“Seen what?” Sherlock whispered sharply, still facing away from John.

 

“That I’m in love with you.”


	3. Obviously

Sherlock Holmes was a man of many things. He was obviously clever, and had known that since he was five. His parents knew that too, and although they seemed rather ordinary, they cared for Sherlock and allowed his to grow into the man he is today. He is a man of science, logic, reasoning, sentimental only deep, deep down, and although he’d rather deny it, he does love. He loves his parents. He loved his dog, Redbeard. He will most certainly deny that he loves his brother Mycroft. And of course he loves Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock Holmes was a man of many things and rarely kept anything a secret, having ousted all the secrets his cousins and aunts and uncles at a Christmas party when he was nine. He told his parents he was gay when he was thirteen, and they told him they _obviously_ still loved him, and treated him just the same, for they could really care less who their son loved. Now Sherlock Holmes was most definitely not a virgin. He had to have sex to know what the big fuss was about and so he did, with a boy with a name he deleted, in his first year at university. He enjoyed it for the most part, but found other things he’d rather do, and it didn’t help peak his interest when most of the people around him were too dull. But then he met Victor Trevor and that’s when it took a turn for the worse. Sherlock lost control, that’s what he thinks and so after three years under the influence of Victor Trevor and cocaine, Sherlock Holmes swore off relationships and of course drugs but cigarettes and nicotine patches don’t count. And only rarely did he have sex. He didn’t really miss it, but as he grew older he found other things to do.

 

Sherlock Holmes was a man of many things. He had been many things as well in only 34 years of his life. And now, when the most bravest, kindest, and wisest human being he has ever had the good fortune of knowing tells him that he is in love with Sherlock, Sherlock himself feels he is no longer just _fine_ now.

  


	4. More than just fine

“Sherlock?” John asked softly. He said it. He finally told Sherlock he was in love with him and now the git was startling frozen, not moving, not even facing him. “Sherlock?” John said again, growing more and more anxious as seconds ticked by.

 

Finally, Sherlock moved and slowly sat up, facing John.

 

John locked eyes with Sherlock’s and noticed that his were glistening.

 

“Are you alright Sherlock?” His voice cracking against his wishes.

 

“You…” Sherlock started.. “You love me?” He said, his eyes wide and wet, but his voice clear.

 

John swallowed and cleared his throat. “I do. Have now for a long time.”

 

Sherlock stood abruptly, and walked forward until he was directly in front of John. John’s breathing was faster, louder, his mouth tightly closed.

 

“John.” Sherlock started, his voice beginning to shake as he spoke. “I don’t….I haven’t done this exactly ever...I mean...I...I don’t think I have ever felt this way before until now…” He paused, becoming frustrated with the stammering and stuttering and grew worried at John’s worried face, his eyes looking at the floor now. “John.” Sherlock said clearly. “Look at me John.” He said softly.

 

John looked up, his eyes wet too now, and Sherlock thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. “I...I believe I’m in love with you too.” He whispered. John’s eyes widened, and began to glisten sharply.

 

“John?” Sherlock said in a worried tone. John took a deep breath and looked away has he wiped his eyes. When he looked back up at Sherlock, his lips were quirking up into a smile, and Sherlock let out a breath, relieved.

 

The two men stood there, their lives now completely changed and for the better. And as John kept his head up, Sherlock bit his lip before leaning down slightly. John got the hint, stood on his toes and his smile grew wider as Sherlock placed his lips onto his. The kiss was light, but so full of love and promise, both men may have let a few tears escape this time.

 

When they broke apart, they giggled, and relaxed into each, John’s arms around Sherlock’s neck, Sherlock’s arms tightly held John’s waist and they kissed again, this time much more passionate, tasting each other, their breathing turning ragged, and a few more tears may have leaked.

  
  
John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were men of many things. And now together, they were more than just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the fanficcrew for always talking about fanfiction and being super nice : ) 
> 
> my tumblr: bisexualwvtson.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are deeply, hugely appreciated : )


End file.
